On a Sweet Note
by ForTheLoveOfSpoby
Summary: Rated M for some sexual references. Written off of a prompt. Spencer and Toby release hidden talents between the sheets and out of them.


**A/N: Hey lovelies! Before you read this I'm hoping you'll read this quick Author's note first. So this story idea was inspired a prompt that I received about a week ago. I decided I would give it a try, but developed a great deal of writers block until 12AM. So yes this story was written really late/early how ever you look at that, and wasn't done until 3AM this morning so I apologize if it royally sucks.**

**On another note: Before you read this there is a scene where [SPOILER] catches [SPOILER] playing piano. I work really hard while I'm writing these stories to create an image that you guys can picture and enjoy just as much as I do. ****So I HIGHLY recommend listening and watching this video either before you start the fanfic, or right before the scene****. The thing is that it won't let me post a link to the song...so if you are interested you can get it from me on Instagram: HopeBreedsEternalSpoby or Twitter: Its_Just_Cam. I really think/ hope watching the video first will help you get the same image that I imagined while writing it.**

**This story is for my dear friends on twitter:**

**Soni ( SpobyTreegan) and Elizabeth ( xViolinLove13x)**

**I hope this does their prompt and feels justice.**

**On with the story! I don't own PLL or Spoby or any of the musical talents mentioned throughout the fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Review! let me know what you think! Xoxo**

* * *

"Hey Babe. I'm back!" Toby yelled entering the small apartment. He had a two liter orange soda in his left hand while balancing a pizza box on his right.

"Hi." Spencer came bouncing out of their shared bedroom in a pair of jean shorts and a form fitting tank top. She reached to take the pizza box as she pecked her lips on his.

Spencer set the pizza on the coffee table opening the box letting the smell of perfectly baked cheese, peppers, tomatoes and onion roam throughout the apartment.

Toby observed his girlfriend from the kitchen as she practically shoveled a slice into her mouth finishing it off in under five minutes.

"Were you hungry baby?" Toby asked with a smirk on his face gesturing to the corner of his mouth indicating that remains of her dinner were left behind.

"Uh," She responded laughing, wiping her mouth, "Yeah kinda."

Spencer felt the sofa sag as Toby took his spot next to her. He reached into the pizza box immediately taking out two pieces for him and placing another on Spencer's plate knowing that she would want another in a few minutes.

After they finished eating they spent the next hour wrapped in each other's arms watching one of Spencer's guilty pleasures, Game of Thrones. After completing a full episode, she stood, Toby's hand still locked in hers.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night?" She said looking down at her boyfriend. "Join me?" She continued this time nodding her head in the direction of the bedroom giving a little smirk.

Toby smiled knowing that she really wasn't tired, but instead just wanted him in bed with her. "I'll meet you in there after I clean up here. Okay?"

Spencer nodded in agreement, practically skipping of excitement back to the bedroom to change into something more…..eye-catching.

Toby couldn't be more thrilled to have her staying with him. She had been ever since a really bad fight between her parents two months ago. They had total and complete freedom in Toby's loft, and he loved being able to see her everyday and hold her in his arms as they drifted into sleep. Little did Toby Cavanaugh know that sleep was one thing that they would not be getting much of that night.

Toby cleared the coffee table in the family room of the pizza box, their plates and their cups. From the kitchen Toby glanced around the loft, thinking about just how far he had come in a few short years. From being shacked up in his old childhood house with his perverted step-sister to designing and furnishing his own place to call home. A place where the love of his life would always be waiting for him. A place she would be able to call her 'home'.

He smiled and began to retreat to the bedroom when something in the corner of the living room caught his eye. Toby looked from the closed bedroom door back to the piano he bought with some leftover money when he first moved in.

He walked over to the baby grand piano and opened the lid carefully. He slid his index finger across the keys lightly, realizing that he hadn't played in a really long time. Piano was a hobby that Toby had always enjoyed, but with so much work and being out of town so often, he never got time to enjoy it. He shuffled through several pieces of sheet music until he found one that he felt comfortable playing. He sat down on the bench that accompanied the piano and began to play.

Meanwhile Spencer had changed into a very much see through night gown, when she heard music coming from the living room. It was a song that she very much recognized. It was one of her all time favorite songs so she decided to investigate the source. Spencer crept gingerly down the hall until she reached the door frame leading into the living room. She propped herself against the door frame enjoying the sight of before her.

Suddenly Toby stopped playing. Spencer figured it was because it was getting late and he was probably coming to find her. But she found him first. "Don't stop." Spencer commanded.

Toby turned around so fast it almost gave him whiplash. He met Spencer's eyes quickly not even noticing the very risqué outfit she was wearing. His eyes were filled to the brim with confusion but mostly embarrassment that she had caught him in such a vulnerable setting.

"Keep playing," Spencer requested. "I like that song."

Toby gave her a hesitant smile, but felt his confidence increase when she gave him a reassuring nod. Toby silently decided that he would play again but only if he had her by his side the entire time. He scooted to the far right side of the piano stool and allowed enough room for Spencer to sit next to him. He patted the spot next to him giving Spencer permission to sit next to him while enjoying her private concert.

Spencer sat and Toby returned his fingers to the shiny black and white keys. He continued from where he left off and as soon and Spencer could recognize what lyrics fit that part of the song, she began to hum along and sang along to the lyrics in her head.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and_

_Stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Toby smiled when he looked over and caught Spencer swaying back in forth to the rhythm of the music. It had been awhile to be honest, since Toby and Spencer had spent time like this before. He was always so busy with work while she was always competing for the highest grade in all of her classes. It was nice to take a step back and take time for themselves. Toby decided that he would serenade her as the song continued with the sound of his voice and a magical sounding piano. He began to sing the next verse, which broke the silence between the two and startled Spencer just a bit.

_Her lips, Her lips _

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

He smiled at her, meeting her eyes.

_Her laugh, Her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

Toby nudged Spencer's side causing a slight giggle to escape her smiling lips.

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Spencer looked down at Toby's fingers on the keys in a modest way trying to keep herself from blushing, but regardless, she let Toby continue.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then you stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking _

_"Do I look okay?"_

_You know I'll say…_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

Spencer allowed herself to lock eyes with Toby's blue ones. She gave proud smile, letting all of her perfectly whitened teeth show.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares _

_For a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

As the song came to an end and Spencer could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, Toby's heart almost leaped out of his chest when he finally noticed the lack of clothing she was wearing. Before Toby could question her choice of sleepwear, Spencer had already captured his lips in hers.

"That was a beautiful song." Spencer murmured her lips still pressed firmly against his.

"You are a beautiful person." Toby whispered peppering light kisses all over her face.

Toby felt her cold and skinny fingers slip under the hem of his shirt as she climbed into his lap now straddling him. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Spencer never responded, but he took the fact that her tongue was nearly down his throat and that he was being stripped of his shirt as a 'Yes'.

Toby rose slowly from his spot on the bench with Spencer clinging to his front. Their lips never broke contact until Toby gently placed Spencer on the now closed lid of the piano. He stepped in between her legs as she wrapped her feet around his waist. Spencer tugged at his hair, pushing him closer into her. She moved her lips down his jaw line as he changed the position of his head to allow her access to the area between his collarbone. Spencer let her teeth tug at the skin at the base of his neck, earning a groan from Toby.

Toby could feel the lower half of his body giving in to Spencer's sexual movements, and could not longer fight his arousal. Toby gave Spencer's buttocks a firm squeeze as she ran her hands down his hard plain abdomen. Toby moved his hands upward until they were slowly dragging her night wear up with them. Spencer raised her arms enough for Toby to complete the task. When she had gotten rid of a majority of her clothing Toby's hands traveled upwards brushing fiercely on either side of her breasts.

Spencer lowered herself against the top of the piano, dragging Toby down on top of her. She didn't like the feel of anything in between them, so she began to mess with the buckle on his belt.

When Toby had finally gotten rid of his jeans both he and Spencer shed the last piece of clothing still attached to their bodies. Spencer frantically searched for his lips again, not comfortable with the amount of time they had been apart.

Toby became concerned when Spencer opened her mouth to ask him something. He was sure that it would be to ask if he had protection, which his answer would have been 'yes', but to his surprise she asked a totally different question. "So, at our wedding, if we ever do get married, you will be playing that song right?" Toby laughed at her enjoyment of the song. Spencer could feel Toby's excited lower half pressed into her upper thigh. They repositioned themselves several times before Toby finally entered her.

Spencer raked her fingernails down Toby's muscular back, drawing a little blood as she fought with her own body.

"Uhh." Spencer let a heavy throated groan escape as Toby's thrusts escalated.

"Am I hurting you?" Toby asked gaining control once again of his body.

"No," Toby continued kissing down her chest, and paid special attention to the area between her breasts. "But maybe we should take this too an actual bed instead of the piano."

"Why? We make a beautiful harmony." Toby said with a smirk but ultimately agreeing with her. Toby pulled out, and stepped down from the piano. He turned to offer a hand, but she was already attaching herself to his front side again letting her tongue explore his mouth in more depth.

Toby began walking them towards the bedroom loosing his balance and stumbling every five seconds. Once on the way to their room, Spencer jumped down completely, pushed him against a wall and grinded her middle into Toby's groin causing an immediate response from him.

"You are coming with me." Toby said clearly out of breath, but tired of all the teasing. He reconnected their lips and backed them up through the bedroom door, kicking it closed with his foot.

"I love you." He said roughly, but lovingly, hovering on all fours above her.

"I love you too." She responded, crashing her lips into his. She allowed him to cover them with the sheets but didn't stop them from continuing with their love making.

Spencer let out an exasperated gasp as Toby entered her for the second time that night. Her body was sore, but in a way that was pleasurable. She gripped the bed sheets as if it would ease any of the pain. It didn't, but she didn't mind. They continued this into the wee hours of the morning, until they were fully satisfied with the amount of love that had been displayed towards the other.

"Spencer?" Toby hoped she wasn't yet sleeping.

"Yes."

"I will." Toby responded, a smile gracing his lips.

Spencer rolled over until she was facing Toby. Her face full of pure confusion. "You will what?"

"I'll sing that song at our wedding."

"Oh so we _are_ getting married?" Spencer mocked.

"We'll see." Spencer scoffed at this statement, not entirely liking what he said.

"I love you." Toby whispered in her ear as she rolled back over to her desired sleeping position.

Spencer smiled slyly purposefully not responding to this statement.

"Do you not love me back?" Toby questioned a bit concerned after the events that had just taken place.

"We'll see." Her smile spread wider than an ocean. She enjoyed using his earlier comments against him.

Spencer and Toby lied in that bed about ready to leave the world for their dreams for the night. Or early morning, whatever. They were both still; her back pressed against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist like she might just float away. And just like that, they fell asleep, a smile blessing both of their beautiful faces.


End file.
